rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Room
The Room is the main setting in the first game in the Cube Escape series, Cube Escape: Seasons. It is the residence of the Woman. Cube Escape: Seasons The room is shown throughout four seasons. Besides the obvious change of the window view, some objects are gone, added, or replaced. The most prominent example would be Fall 1971, during which the walls are covered with blood. In some seasons, there is a blue stool somewhere in the room and in the Winter 1981, the machine is all over the place. The first wall that the player sees is covered by wallpaper that changes in some seasons (grey or green-orange squares). In the middle is a grandfather clock; to the left is a flower pot on top a light green drawer while to the right is a green telephone on a small wooden table. Facing right is the window with a curtain that changes in some seasons. Left from the window is the light switch and to the right is Harvey’s cage. Facing left is a fireplace. On it is a candle which houses a pill. Above the fireplace is a square hole to put the cube in and a photo frame (which we have to complete the photo). On the right is a cabinet and a cork board on the wall, there are pinned papers on it, which change in each seasons. The cabinet houses the safe and the object on it also changes every season (radio, cassette player or television). The wall on the other side is the kitchen, covered with yellow checkerboard patterned wallpaper. There is a sink above a blue cupboard (the contents of which also change) and a green stove. On the wall are photo frames from previously completed photos. Cube Escape: Case 23 The first chapter of the game takes place in the Murder Scene, a different room with a connecting door, which disappears when clicked. Through it, the Grandfather Clock can be seen, along with a blood trail leading out of the Room to the body of the Woman. Soundtrack The music track that plays in this room varies depending on the season: * The music for the Spring is "Promising Relationship". * The music for the Summer is "Gymnopedie No. 3". * The music for the Fall is "Reign Supreme". * The music for the Winter is "Steel and Seething". . Trivia * The pattern on the window's curtains in the Spring is identical to the design on the dress worn by the Woman, and by Rose in the "The Last Dance" chapter in Rusty Lake: Roots. * The wallpaper behind the clock, phone, and drawers changes between Spring 1964 and Summer 1971. ** Given the fact that the Spring version can be seen from the Box in 1969 (Cube Escape: Harvey's Box), it can be deduced that someone changed the wallpaper between 1969 and Summer 1971. * Because the clock shows up in the doorway from the Woman's living room, it can be deduced that the door is by the kitchen. However, this isn't seen in Cube Escape: Seasons. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Music